Minions On A Mission
by Pricat
Summary: One shot inspired by the Minions trailer. Bob, Kevin and Stuartvset out to find an new master


**A/N**

This was a random idea, as I am verybexcited for the Minions prequel, so couldn't resist

I hope you guys like as it's an one shot based off the Minions trailer but when I get my hands on the novel, I might write a bigger story.

* * *

Kevin sighed as he, Bob and Stuart were preparing to leave the home their family had made in the Arctic to find an new master or mistress that woukd take them in but saw their brothers aimless and sad so when they did find an new master, it would make them happy but werevwearing hooded jackets and leaving but was sighing but once they found an new master, it woukd be okay.

"You guys ready to go, do this?" Kevin said.

"Sure, whatever." Stuart said.

"This is a good idea, right?" Bob asked.

"Yes it'll be okay, you'll see." Kevin reassured him.

"How do you know, we've never done this before?" Stuart said eating a banana one of their most vital but favourite treat.

"Stu, we have to prepare, put down the banana down." Kevin said seeing some of their brothers curious seeing what they were doing, as they were preparing to leave, but were trying to convince them not to go.

"We have to guts, we care about you guys Plus once we find an new master, we'll come get you guys." Kevin said to them.

They saw their brothers hug them going into the boat, as they shoved off as they knew they brothers would bring them an new master so were keeping cool until then, but Kevin hoped so.

It would just takeca while to get to where they were going.

* * *

A few days later, the ocean had sped their little boat to a place called New York but the three minion males were hungry because they hadn't packed any bananas so we're starting to imagine but Stuart saw his brothers like bananas gettingvexcited, but Bob and Kevin didn't agree with him, especially as he was licking Kevin but Kevin was annoyed.

"Eww, cut it out!" he said as Bob was copying.

But the horn of an ocean liner distracted them making them impressed because they'd never seen a boat this huge but there was a big city making them excited but Kevin dove out of the boat, pulling their little boat into shore, plus he was a strong swimmer.

"Go, go, go!" Bob and Stuart cheered.

Kevin chuckled but pulled them into shore tying it up but Bob and Stuart got out, feeling extreme hunger pangs as Stuart spotted a fruit stall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said.

They were stealing bananas but feeling better but now in this place, the weather was too hot compared to the Arctic as Stuart ripped his jacket off despite having no clothes on under his jacket. as people stared at him seeing Kevin shake his head.

"We can't run around like that here, unlike other times." Kevin said.

"H-He's right." Bob replied.

"Well what do you suggest, geniys?" Stuart said.

They needed a place to sleep, but were wondering if the green lady with the torch was a good place to sleep as Kevin had a better idea seeing a hotel as Stuart loved it, since Kevin was being feisty as usual making him shake his head but they snuck into an unused room for the night, since nobody would notice three little minions in a bed.

Plus the sun was going down, which meant sleep but Kevin was in awe, looking out the window at the lights of the city along with Bob.

But they were feeling sleepy and in order to find an new master, they needed to sleep but climbed into the warm, soft bed since they normally slept in their jackets at the Arctic but weren't wearing them in bed.

"Kevin?" Bob asked making the tall minion curious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You think our brothers are okay?" he asked.

"Yes but they're counting on us, since you know?

I just hope they don't mind our screw uppery sometimes." Kevin said as Stuart snorted making Kevin sigh at the teen.

"The perfect master won't fall from the sky, guys.

No matter what you say." he said yawning as they were lying in bed, cuddling into the blanket, but out like lights.

Little did they know what the future held for them and their tribe


End file.
